


Miracle of Ordinary Days

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Cathy brings Mae to the park for the first time. She's a bit nervous.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Miracle of Ordinary Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: soft Parrlyn at the park with Mae and Liz

“Liz, keep an eye out for Mae, alright?”

Parr keeps her hands busy with the bags as Anne sets the ground rules at the park. Elizabeth had been itching to introduce Mae to the joys of the playground and the two queens had decided to make a day out of it. 

“Yes, mum, don’t worry!” Elizabeth flashes her a grin as she takes Mae’s hand and brings her to the slide. Anne watches them for a bit before looking over at Cathy who had been laying out juice boxes and snacks she had prepared for the girls on the vacant space next to her. 

“Hope you packed something for me, too,” Anne jokes, and without missing a beat, Parr pulls out a ziplock with a sandwich cut into heart-shaped pieces. Anne almost burst into laughter. 

“I’ve also got biscuits if you want them,” Parr starts, already digging into her bag to get them until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She visibly relaxes. “Too much?” 

“Nothing wrong with being prepared,” Anne reassures, taking two heart-shaped sandwiches and handing one to her. “But I can tell you’re nervous.” 

“Yeah, a bit,” Parr breathes out. Walks around the garden are no big deal, but play dates are new territory for her and she wanted to make sure that everything she did was correct. She had started to spend more time on Pinterest than she’d like to admit (no thanks to Jane introducing that damned black hole to her) and eventually found herself observing other mums with their children at the park. Just sit, watch vigilantly, and be prepared. “First time for everything, I guess.” 

“Relax, Cathy. I never even bring snacks when I take Liz to the park, I usually just wait until an ice cream man swings by and get her something as a treat,” Anne laughs, and when Parr doesn’t release the tension in her shoulders, she wraps her arm around her and presses her lips on the crown of her head. “Is there something else bothering you?” 

Parr shakes her head. Anne wants to press further but decides against it, knowing that the gears were turning in her girlfriend’s head and she needed time to fully process everything before releasing her thoughts out into the world. 

They stay silent for a few minutes, and Parr slowly leans against Anne’s side. “I’ve missed out on so many of her firsts, and now that I’m witnessing one of them, I just want everything to be perfect.”

Anne takes Parr’s hand, squeezing it to tell her that she completely understands. 

“You’re doing so well with her, love,” Anne tells her, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. “Look at them.” 

Parr scans the park and spots Elizabeth helping Mae sit on the swing and then going behind her to push her gently. Mae grips the ropes tightly, dear child, but she has a brave smile on her face. She spots her mother looking their way and she bursts out into a goofy grin, waving at her. 

“Hi, baby,” Parr mouths with an equally brilliant smile, waving back. Anne watches the whole exchange with a fondness she couldn’t quite place, but she knew felt right. 

“Yeah, love, you’re doing just fine.”


End file.
